An Added Rainbow
by LiechLand
Summary: this is a MAR fanfic, my first one, where my OC joins the group and falls for Alviss. alviss might fall for her to. but the unexpected happens with a war game... please review!   p.s. their are other characters in this fanfic. thanks. :D
1. Chapter 1

This is a MAR fanfic.

Uses OCs and original ARMs

**Disclaimer: **

Liechland- ^-^ So happy! This is my first MAR fanfic. I do use my OCs BTW

Rainbow- I would like to introduce myself…

Liechland- No! You make an appearance later! I got this disclaimer idea from a few different people. So bear with me!

Nanashi- Hello, ladies! *shirtless* And Liechland doesn't own MAR! Only her OCs and their ARMs!

Liechland- o/o Hi Nanashi… *full of innocence* Alviss! Help me!

Alviss- *face palms* umm, liechland the story…

Liechland- oh yeah! *listens to All Star * AIR GUITAR! 3

It was in the middle of the day and the middle of the War Games, and Team MAR was busy celebrating a win. Babbo was drinking so much alcohol, it was a surprise he was still awake. Ginta ran away from Dorothy, who was "pretending" to be drunk. She chased him around trying to kiss him. Ed and Alan, face palmed, simultaneously and chugged some beers. Nanashi had two ladies at his side and they fed him grapes. He called out to Dorothy, "There's room on my lap for one more." He patted his lap while asking. She gave him a stare full of daggers and pounced on Ginta. "GINTAN!" she managed to say while smothering him with kisses. Jack and Nanashi started to cry. They felt neglected, Ginta got all the love. Together they said, "What about us?" which sounded more like a whine. Throughout Dorothy's smothering of Ginta, Snow was gradually getting pissed. "Who gave her Alcohol? Shrieked a worry full dog, Ed. Snow came from nowhere and high kicked Ed in the head. She made a pouty face. "I wanted it." She said slurring and stomping her foot. "Doroth-y leave G-ginta alone! He doesn't need you to rub your boobs all over his freaking body!" she said but she was fully drunk. Ed started to cry at her non-normal behavior. Ginta and Dorothy were blushing. "Snow-hime?" Ed cried. Everyone else chuckled. Dorothy stood up and approached Snow. They were staring off, Ed started to scream and cry at the same time. Ginta snuck off to the deep flowing creek, for fresh air and some peace. He sat on the ledge and took off his shoes. He placed them carefully in the crisp feeling water. That's when he heard it, a scream, a high-pitched, girl in danger scream. Ginta stood up and ran down stream to the noise.

…

At the party: Dorothy and Snow had started a chugging contest, but no one knew what the drink actually was, but the girls started a frenzy of hiccups. Nanashi smiled evilly, he had spiked their drinks. All he wanted was Dorothy's attention. Snow just happened to get in the middle. Jack was trying to show off and was growing some vegetables.

…

Ginta arrived at the scene of a sixteen year-old girl, tied up in seaweed. Except for the seaweed, she had nothing on. The seaweed covered everything but he blushes a bright red. The girl had freckles that were an assortment of colors on her cheeks, they were also shiny. Ginta immediately thought of a trout. Except she had light, sky blue hair, filled with purple highlights. Her hair was short and the longest was about half an inch below her chin, and her part went down the middle with cute, choppy bangs. She was beautiful, but shorter then Dorothy. Her body could compete with Dorothy's though. But the girl in front of him looked in pain. He faced her. She just noticed the strange boy's presence. "I am here to save you. What should I do?" he asked heroically. She turned her bright, silver eyes towards the boy. "Can you cut the trap off? This seaweed is human-made it is meant to trap animals cruelly, if you had not shown up it would have squeezed me to death. But as you can see other animals get trapped in them like: water imps and mermaids." She said quickly her voice filled with pain. Ginta gasped but moved quickly and swiftly over to her and broke her free with his bare hands. The girl gasped and rubbed her wrists with smiled huge. "I can't thank you enough! I thought I was going to die." She said great fully. Ginta turned away. "Umm… miss, could you put this shirt on?" Ginta asked being his innocent self. He handed the girl his shirt. The girl finally looked down and remembered that humans like to clothe themselves. She obliged, putting on his shirt. The shirt was like a really short dress on her and it made her look sexy. Ginta had turned around and was still blushing, he didn't see anything, and the seaweed had covered her. "I'm Ginta!" he introduced. The girl smiled brightly at him. "I am Rainbow Trout, a fairy and water imp. I am still human though." She said elegantly, sticking out her hand. Ginta grew a huge smile and 'wowed'. "You're a fairy and water imp! Cool!" he shook her hand happily. Ginta started walking ahead, "Follow me. We will get you proper clothes and food, Rainbow." Rainbow smiled and followed behind Ginta. "Thank you, Ginta, for saving my life." She complied.

…

At the celebration things had worn down a bit. The girls were sober, Ed and Allan weren't. Dorothy and Snow lay down looking at the sky. Alviss finally showed up from some personal training he was doing. Belle was sleeping, she stayed up late the night before. Nanashi was eating some food next to Alviss who was also started eating. The boys glanced up from their food and noticed Snow and Dorothy fell asleep. "Nanashi where's Ginta?" asked Alviss. Before Nanashi had a chance to finish, they saw a shirtless Ginta being followed a sexy girl IN HIS SHIRT! Alviss and Nanashi immediately stood up, to see who the pretty girl was. "Ginta." Alviss said slowly. Ginta looked confused but responded. "Yes?" then he remembered his shirtlessness and Rainbow. " Oh! This is Rainbow Trout. She is a water imp and Fairy! I just rescued her. She was tied up and naked… so I gave her my shirt to wear." Ginta explained honestly. Nanashi was drooling and very jealous and so was Alviss. 'Ginta saw her naked?' they both screamed in their heads. "I didn't see anything though, she was all tied up in seaweed." He concluded. The two older boy's imaginations wandered for a second and they started blushing. "I am Nanashi, leader of Luberia." He said gracefully. Alviss introduced himself too, "I am Alviss. Nice to meet you Rainbow." He smiled genuinely at her. "And did you say you were a fairy?" Alviss asked politely but curiously. She smiled at him. "Yes, I am Alviss. Hold on." She closed her eyes and a few seconds later she started to shrink. She also grew wings. She was now the same size as Belle. But with big butterfly wings, that were purple and blue. Nanashi was shocked and Alviss smiled happily he thought Rainbow was cool, cute, but still human. Nanashi was growing jealous, "how 'bout we get you out of those clothes?" Nanashi asked helpfully. "Especially, since you're only wearing GINTA's shirt." He finished. But at this last statement, Snow and Dorothy sat up and saw the sexy girl in **only** Ginta's shirt. They gasped but also took in Ginta being shirtless. Ginta turned and looked confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused. Dorothy started to get furious and jealous while snow was utterly confused and blushing.

" Why 'what's wrong?' Who the heck is this and why are you half Naked! WITH HER!" Dorothy screamed for both her and Snow's sake. Ginta rubbed his head with his elbow in the air while rainbow flew around Alviss and giggled. Alviss was laughing while Nanashi was jealous and wanted her. Dorothy grabbed Rainbow's wrist, she was normal size again when seeing Dorothy seething, and was blushing with fury. Dorothy had started to walk with the idea of dragging Rainbow behind but she wouldn't budge. Dorothy tried to pull with all her might but she wouldn't move, not an inch! Dorothy turned around to see the boys with their mouths open and eyes wide. Nanashi was most surprised a girl that looked like that could be that strong. He approached her.

"How are you that strong, but got trapped?" he asked very surprised. She turned bangs covering eyes. A frown on her face.

"I am very strong, I had to be… but I still couldn't do it, I couldn't save them! You could see obvious tears coming down her face. Everyone looked sad.

"I got trapped because a log hit me in my head on a rainy night!" she was choking on her words, Dorothy looked guilty. "I woke up and I was there! But I survived and I Still Could Not save them, from the Chess pieces!" she finished her sentence, screaming it. They all looked sad for her and wanted to get revenge for her.

"We'll get you revenge, Rainbow!" Ginta said thoughtfully, clenching his fist. Rainbow looked up and wiped her face. She clenched both feet her teeth also clenched right.

"Right! The war games! I will get stronger and help!" she said bravely all the boys and Snow looked moved by her. Nanashi raised his hand.

"I have an idea! How about after she gets changed we test her strength?" rainbow smiled. "We all will help you train." Rainbow ran and hugged Nanashi.

"Thanks everyone." She said quietly while having her head on Nanashi. Nanashi just smiled. "Let's go!" rainbow said happily. Snow walked over. And headed off.

"Let's go, Rainbow. For clothes." Snow guided happily. Nanashi jogged up.

"I'll come too!" he said, Dorothy punched him in the face. Nanashi lay on the ground rubbing his face. "Rainbow is shorter but her body is so equal to Dorothy's!" Nanashi said once the girls were out of ear shot. Alviss nodded, totally agreeing to his statement.

…

In the dressing room, snow and Dorothy were looking for a good outfit fitting Rainbow. Dorothy held up pants and a shirt. Rainbow shook her head no. "I don't really like clothes, since I can breathe under water, I prefer to be clothes less." Rainbow stated. Snow's eyes grew big but she nodded in understanding. Dorothy just rolled her eyes and keeps looking. Snow held up a lavender loose tank top that was very short and slightly angled, with a blue and silver mini skirt that was at an angle. So it was very short on the left side and longer, but still short on the right side. Rainbow jumped with glee. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I love it!" snow smiled and looked proud. She changed right there. When the whole outfit was on she looked totally hot. Dorothy and Snow were a little jealous. It showed off her belly that had some abs, she was very skinny and her deep tan made her look prettier. (Also some cleavage*) Rainbow stared at Dorothy and Snow's head wear and she took out a small purse out of nowhere. "Holding purse, ARM!" she said and it opened. She reached her arm in and pulled out a Tiara looking type thing and out it on. It was made of tightly braided seaweed with tiny pink flowers in it and there was a large Black pearl, center piecing it. Snow gasped, it was lovely.

"Is that real, Rainbow?" Snow asked. Rainbow smiled and nodded. She dug around in the floating purse. She pulled out 5 rings, 3 bracelets, and a necklace from the bag, she continued to put them on. The necklace was silver with a tiny weak looking whale on it. Two bracelets were on her left wrist, one was gold and covered with gold seashells. The second was silver with starfish covered around the whole thing. The last bracelet was clear and looked like moving water. One ring which was the only one on her left hand had a giant diamond on it. The others all on her right hand, on the fingers not thumb. The first one had a tiny sand dollar one it. The second one was black one it with little shiny pitch black bones one it. The third one was bright green and gold spikes on it. The last one big and just plain silver, and had a tiny adorable, pink turtle on it. Dorothy smiled, she was an ARM user, and snow was just speechless. Rainbow twirled and was ready for action. "Like my ARMs?" she asked mischievously and put away the purse ARM.

…

Outside the boys were getting restless and Alan and Ed had shown up. They filled them in about Rainbow. They were all talking about her when they came out of the castle, Rainbow in lead, walking like a model accidentally. Alviss, Alan, Ed, Ginta, Jack(who's back), and Nanashi all did a nose bleed. Nanashi jogged up to her. Jack looked like he was in complete love. "Can we train now?" she asked seriously. Nanashi nodded.

"Will you go on a date with me later?" he asked also serious.

"Maybe.." Rainbow replied. "Let's train." She walked and everyone followed. They arrived at a field and Alan was about to take out the training gate when Rainbow stopped him. "I like training in the real world, is that okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, that's fine. Nanashi come here, I am going to punch at you, dodge and stuff." Nanashi walked over to his command. They both got into position, Alan punched hard and Nanashi dodged, than another came quickly and Nanashi tried to stop it but got knocked to the ground. He made an 'oof' sound and jumped up.

"Now it is your turn, Rainbow." Alan said. Rainbow rain up, and got into the fight position. He jabbed at her and rainbow jumped and front flipped to his other side. Alan turned around quickly and punched at her. Rainbow just stuck her hand out in front of her. Dorothy yelled BAKA, but when Alan's fist made contact with her hand, it stopped and she didn't even move. Everyone's mouths fell open, then Alan fell over, clutching his arm.

"Good job, and I think my arm is broken." Alan said embarrassed. Snow was rushing over when Rainbow fell to her knees.

"Holy ARM, Healing Starfish." There was a flash of light then in her hand was a big silver starfish, she placed it on Alan's chest and he was healed in a few seconds. She helped him up. Everyone smiled, this girl was prepared and strong. Nanashi and everyone cheered for her. Rainbow turned and smiled brightly at them. "Can we battle one on one, for practice?" she asked everyone. She was responded with a happy yes from the crowd.

"I'm first!" yelled Alviss before Nanashi could get a word in, Rainbow smiled and nodded.

"Let's go! Alan you're the ref!" Alan got up to ref, and started the match. Alviss stood there for a second, and Rainbow back flipped, then did gymnastics flips to Alviss. This happened very quickly and Alviss was surprised. She stood up and went very close to his face, they were almost equal in height, and said, "don't go easy on me, at all." She said strictly. Alviss smiled and punched at her, she back flipped out of the way. "Weapon ARM, Zanpakuto!" in her hands appeared a large zanpakuto, that was green and gold. She charged at him. Alviss smiled and yelled "Thirteen Totem Pole!" They shot out of the ground and she dodged them with ease then on surprised her and she flung into the air, she front flipped off the top of it and was now going down in a standing position.

"She jumped off!" screamed Dorothy. While rainbow was diving she switched to a dive position and Ginta screamed with the others. But Rainbow just turned into a fairy and flew really fast at Alviss. Alviss didn't see her change was searching for her, that's when Rainbow came up and stole his ARM. All of a sudden all the totem poles disappeared with a cloud of dust, and everyone was silent. Alviss reached for his ARM, but couldn't find it. He was highly confused. Then when the cloud of dust disappeared, Rainbow stood leaning lazily on her zanpakuto. She was twirling thirteen totem poles, around on her finger. Everyone even Alan gasped.

"Rainbow wins!" Alan called. Rainbow turned into a fairy and flew over to Alviss. She was really strong and fast for a fairy. She turned back into a human and hugged him, Alviss blushed.

"You did awesome! I totally envy you!" she said. Then she ran over to the others and hugged Ginta. "Thanks for saving me!" she told Ginta once again. She kissed him on the cheek then grabbed Snow. She whispered something in her ear, Snow blushed and Rainbow chuckled. "Snow, when we battle if you lose, you have to do what I just told you to do. K?" Rainbow smiled and Snow nodded grimly. All the guys were like 'what! What does she have to do!' and Rainbow replied with "it's a secret." She put her fingers to her mouth as if shushing them, and Nanashi smiled.

…

A day later, after becoming friends and after Rainbow's and Snow's heated battle, Snow lost. "Now you have to do it!" Rainbow said excitedly. Dorothy, she knew about the Snow's dare, whispered to Rainbow very quietly, "but you have to do that to Alviss, cause I know your crushing on him!" rainbow blushed to this accusation.

"But you first Princess!" she said cheerfully. Rainbow got behind the boys and pushed Ginta forward, but Ginta thought it was Jack.

"JACK! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" he was about to turn around when snow grabbed him and kissed him! On the lips, for 5 seconds then she let go. Ginta's face was beet red and Dorothy was boiling. Snow smiled small and turned to Rainbow. "YOUR TURN!" she said sternly. Rainbow backed up to where snow was.

"Do I have to do my dare?" she asked sheepishly, but Snow only nodded vigorously. Nanashi tried to intervene.

"Wait! What's her dare?" he asked. "I'll make out with her." He offered Dorothy kicked him and Rainbow only slightly blushed. Rainbow walked over to behind the group and they turned around.

"I can do this!" she cheered herself. She looked like she was going to walk to the middle of the group when she started to back off. Dorothy had heard her dare and dragged her back to the group, she got an ARM to make dragging people easy.

"Just do it, Rain!" Dorothy commanded. Rainbow got a determined look ran up to Alviss and Kissed him! After the five seconds required Rainbow transformed into a fairy and flew off embarrassed. Alviss and Ginta just touched their lips with their fingers. Simultaneously they say, "Did that really happen?"

"Yes! Lucky You Alviss!" Nanashi Whined. Alviss slapped Nanashi and ran after her. Nanashi rubbed his red cheek and frowned. "what did I say?" he asked rather to innocently. Snow looked worried and the others just cracked up. Snow started to walk after them but Dorothy stopped her blocking Snow with her arm. Snow looked up. Dorothy smiled, everyone went quite and looked at her.

"Nah, let's see were these two go with this." She smiled once again. "Weapon ARM, Perching Bird!" Dorothy said with a flourish, then two orbs appeared. Just as ginta was getting excited. "Perching Bird, find Alviss and Rainbow. Watch them secretly." Dorothy had commanded. One of the orbs disappeared, and the other was showing images, like a movie back at us.

…

Rainbow was running, she was human now, she was very embarrassed. She thought Alviss would never forgive her, and never ever like her again. She ran through some brush in the forest than tripped over a branch. She looked at her surroundings: a small clear, pond that had tulips all around its border. The tulip's were red, then they turned pink, then all other colors until it ended on lavender. Her favorite color. She sat amongst the tulips and held her knees. She was pitiful, even some boys told her so, in her original village. 'your ugly! Your weak! No one loves you! Or ever will!' they had said to her. She squeezed her eyes shut to keep them from having a flash back.

…

Alviss was running as fast as he could to catch Rainbow. He wouldn't let her get away, he really liked her. She was brave enough to kiss me. "She is a good kisser." Alviss pointed out through shaggy breaths.

…

At the field, with the rest of MAR, they were all watching Rainbow hugging her knees, eyes forcefully shut, and close to tears. "There's something else behind this." Dorothy mentioned to the whole group. Everyone nodded in response. Snow knew, this couldn't all be from the kiss.


	2. A flash back and feelings brewing

This is a MAR fanfic. Rated: K+ to K

Uses OCs and original ARMs

Disclaimer:

Liechland- *close to tears* I AM SO SORRY! I AM A HORIBLE AUTHOR! IT HAS BEEN SO LONG!

Rainbow- It's okay Liechland, you are replying finally right?

Alviss- Yeah exactly, so don't cry!

Nanashi- Alviss that is not the way to talk to a lady, *goes to Liechland and hugs her* its fine liechland.

Liechland- 0.0- okay… *happy again, escapes Nanashi* Whoop~ Second chapter! And I apologize. Sorry, lol. I'll start now!

Dorothy- You are so gonna pay, Liechland! Ginta is mine!

Liechland- *gulp* hehehehee… Let's start! ^-^'

Remember: (chapter one, last paragraph!)

At the field, with the rest of MAR, they were all watching Rainbow hugging her knees, eyes forcefully shut, and close to tears. "There's something else behind this." Dorothy mentioned to the whole group. Everyone nodded in response. Snow knew this couldn't all be from the kiss.

…

Rainbow had tried to stop the memories from drifting back but her barrier wasn't thick enough, it fell like a leave in the breeze. Before she knew her memories had swallowed her whole.

_A short girl with rings on her fingers and necklace around her neck sat under a tree. She was practicing using her arms. The girl thrust her hand forward and said the incantation to her first ring, it had a big diamond on it. After she commanded the ring a bright light shined from the sky and fell to her eyelevel. The girl covered her eyes but in a few seconds it was over, but when she uncovered her face a rock lay a few feet in front of her. The girl jumped up excitedly, it worked! _

_ Just in her celebration she had not noticed a group of boys, around her age, coming to see what the light was about. The leader pointed to the girl and the others laughed. The small girl noticed them, she bit her lip. The boys now in talking range stood in front of her. The 'leader' spoke. "What is the loser up to now?" he smirked and the others laughed. The girl grimaced. She brought up bravery and took a step forward._

"_I'm not a loser!" she screamed at him. They just laughed, she swallowed. They came closer and the leader approached her. He grabbed her hair and smiled down at her evilly._

"_Yeah, you are. Your hair is ugly and you match." He dropped her blue and purple streaked hair and rubbed where he had touched her hair on his pants like she had cooties. "Also are you, what, a fish look at her freckles and weird silver eyes! It's gross!" The boy added. The girl's eyes started to blur, threatening to spill tears. She stepped back. _

"_L-leave me alone!" she tried once more. The boy stepped closer and laughed in her face. "Why should I? Why are you even here? You are a disgraceful Water nymph! So ugly! And not even a full water nymph! Why do you get to have a dad who's high class? You're unworthy, fairy!" the girl whipped her eyes and tried to not cry. She frowned upset. The boy proceeded and the other boys encouraged him. Her dad had fallen in love with a human-sized fairy. She abandoned them after she got some arms. So she was not a pure water nymph._

"_It's not my fault!" she argued trying hard just to come to an agreement. The boy turned and raised his eyebrows._

"_Who said you could speak, brat?" he advanced on her once more and slapped her hard. The girl fell to the ground against the tree. He had gone too far, the tears streamed down her face. She rubbed her now, red cheek. The boy squatted to her current eyelevel. "Listen up, you're ugly! You're weak! No one loves you! Or ever will!" he spat in her face. He took a tear off her cheek and showed his buddies. "Told you Fairy's were weak!" They all laughed and walked away, they left the girl to cry and in pain and feeling like she was those things they accused her off._

…

Rainbow had started to cry she pressed on her head just to try and patch up the fallen barrier. There was a rustle of the flowers and they turned to the color blue. Rainbow cautiously opened her eyes though tears still fell. She saw the color and thought of Alviss, 'how could I be so stupid?' She thought. Alviss walked slowly and sat down next to her. Rainbow turned towards him but then away. Alviss turned her head back towards his face. She let her tears slide down her face. Alviss wiped them away in a kind and sweet way. She looked at him, studying his face. "Why?" she asked clearly confused. He just smiled and put her hair behind her ear. Rainbow had momentarily stopped her expression of grief.

"Because you are nice, cool, pretty, strong, and you deserve it." Alviss said genuinely. Rainbow started to cry again. Alviss looked confused, highly confused.

…

Snow was smiling at Alviss' sweet spot for the girl, Dorothy and Nanashi were laughing their butts off. Ginta was smiling and happy for the two. Dorothy knew Alviss had no idea about their tiny bit of spying.

…

Alviss tried to think about what he said wrong. Rainbow smiled a little bit. Alviss looked shocked, 'WHAT?' he thought.

"No one has ever been so nice." She explained through happy tears. "All of the boys, they hated me. They were s cruel…" she sighed refusing to shed tears over those jerks anymore.

"Oh…Then they do not deserve you or your wonderful presence." He blushed a tiny bit, but smiled when she did too.

"You honestly think so?" she asked once more to prove to her brain, not heart, he was an actual good person. That was a boy and was sweet. Alviss smiled and nodded, knowing that now she had run off because of trust issues with the male species. ((A/N: xD I know I know, but I say that all the time!)) Alviss wanted to her to trust him fully. Even though the two had just recently been introduced, Alviss had a feeling of a connection between him and Rainbow. So Alviss did what any teen boy would sitting with a pretty girl in a romantic setting, he kissed her. It was sweet and gentle.

…

The group spying was now in a speechless stupor, Rainbow the confident pretty girl was teased? They also stood there never expecting such sweetness and gentleness coming from the rough and tough Alviss.

…

Rainbow froze at first, but finally kissed back. She really liked Alviss.

…

Dorothy decided to stop spying for today. She turned off her arm and started to walk away. The others turned to her. "Let's leave them be." She waved from walking away and the others decided to follow at last minute.

They went back to the castle for a good dinner and nights rest. Tomorrow was the war games and they all had to be focused.

Alviss and Rainbow returned around eight at night. Alviss showed her to an open room, and then left to his.

~OMCOMCOMC I AM SO SORRY FOR THE VERY LONG WAIT! I AM A HORRIBLE AUTHOR EXPECIALLY SINCE THIS IS SHORT! I really am sorry though. It was just no one reviewed so I lost interest in writing. But when I saw a review from Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 I almost died from happiness and once I noticed the review I got to writing. I know this chapter was kind of depressing and that I'm not very good at romance, but I hope you enjoyed. I put my heart into the emotional parts so I hope it reads well. And for real, if you read this and hate it, I would love to know why. If you love it! Yay~! But honestly I just need feedback. Thank you for all reading my story. :3


End file.
